the past always catches up with you
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Meredith is back in Seattle. She left Seattle to get away from her secrets. What is she hidding? She also finds out a few things she never new! read and review! tell me what you think! Im not giving anything away in this summary! :
1. Chapter 1

The past always catches up with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Though I wish I did.

Meredith left Seattle just after she finished her internship and she went overseas to Australia to continue being a doctor. She found out a lot of things. One of which is that she has a sister. Who's name is Addison Forbes Montgomery. Yes that right, the same one Derek Shepherd was married to. Addison married Mark over a year ago and they've been going strong ever since. When Meredith went over to Australia, for some reason, they thought she was to good to be a resident. So now she's into her 2nd year of being an attending.

Dr Meredith Grey was sitting in her office. She was the number 1 Neurosurgeon in Australia. Meredith was looking over a file when she got a phone call. A very important phone call at that.

"Hello this Dr Meredith Grey, head of Neuro Surgery how may help this fine day?". Asked Meredith with a very cheery answer

" Meredith? It's Richard. How are you?". Asked Richard.

"Hello Richard. I am excellent. How are you?". Asked Meredith.

"Yes Im quite good! How's Australia going?". Asked Richard.

" Yes its going really well. Im sorry to cut this short Richard but I have a really important surgery to do in less then half an hour and I should star getting scrubbed in". said Meredith.

" Oh Meredith wait, I rang to ask you something. I ran to ask you if you would come to Seattle for a case". Said Richard.

"Why cant Derek do it?". Asked Meredith confused.

" The family is quite biased. They only want a female neurosurgeon for their little girl". Said Richard.

" How old is she?". Asked Meredith.

" She's 3 years old Meredith. Please do this Mer". Said Richard. The pleading in this voice very loud.

" Ok Richard. But only because you're my friend". Sighed Meredith as she gave in.

" Thank you Meredith. I'll get everything all sorted for you". Said Richard.

" It's ok Richard". Said Meredith smiling.

A few days later, Meredith had landed on top of Seattle Grace. Richard had told the Seattle Grace Helicopter to go pick Meredith up. Meredith stepped out of the jet and looked around Seattle. Meredith breathed in the smell. _Mmmm….God I missed Seattle, smiled Meredith._ Meredith got of the top of Seattle Grace and walked down to Richard's office. Meredith seen Patricia outside Richards office and smiled at him and she knocked on the door.

" Enter". Said Richard as Meredith entered. When Richard seen Meredith enter, he stood up and walked over to Meredith and pulled her into a strong hug.

" I've missed you Meredith". Said Richard as he hugged Meredith.

" I've missed you to Richard, but you do know I'm not back for good". Said Meredith as Richard released her.

" Yes I know, but it's always good to hope is it not?". Asked Richard with a smile on his face. Meredith rolled her eyes.

" Yes Richard, of course". Laughed Meredith.

" Ok now, here's your lab coat, the files on the patient, your name tag, rounds start in 10mins, so get up to date and you can just leave your bag in here ok?". Asked Richard as Meredith placed her bag on the ground and took of her coat. Richard did a once over and looked at Meredith. She had changed. She's 

turned into a younger version of her sister. Meredith had on an aqua top on, with a black pencil skirt and red prada heels. All those years ago, Richard would never of thought that Meredith would be wearing prada heels.

Meredith placed her coat on her bag and slipped on her lap coat, and clipped her name badge onto the pocket of her lab coat. Then she picked up her file.

" Now. Lets go see the patient. Are you coming?". Asked Meredith.

" Of course!". Said Richard as he and Meredith left his office. They walked and took the elevator to Meredith's patients rooms. Meredith stopped and listened on in to what was happening. There were interns and residents everywhere. Meredith heard to two interns talking.

" Have you heard? This big shot coming over from Australia. Apparently he reckons he's all good". Said one of the interns. Meredith looked at Richard and tried not to laugh. Meredith rolled her eyes. Meredith walked into the room and over to the parents.

" Hi there. My names Dr Meredith Grey, and I'm here from Australia to operate on your daughter". Said Meredith as she shook the little girls parents hands. There were gasps heard from behind her. Meredith turned around to see Izzie, Christina, George, Alex and of course Derek and some interns and nurses. Meredith gave them all a smile but she look over to Christina and gave her a wink. Christina stood there with her mouth open. Meredith laughed. Meredith looked over onto the bed where a little girl with no hair sat. She had beautiful bright blue eyes with the biggest smile on her face. Meredith walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Why Hello there, My names Meredith, whats your name?". asked Meredith as she smiled at the little. She knew her name she just wanted to talk to the little girl.

" Alexis". Whispered Alexis.

" Why hello Alexis. That is a very pretty name". smiled Meredith.

" Thank you Dr Meredith". Smiled Alexis with a very toothy grin. Meredith smiled. She turned back to the parents.

" Hi we weren't really that well introduced. I'm Dr Meredith Grey. I'm a 2nd year attending over at Sydney's Children's Westmead Hospital. I'm here to operate on your daughter". Smiled Meredith.

" Hello Dr Grey, my name is Jarrod Jones, and this is my wife Natalie Jones, and you've already met our lovely daughter Alexis. But yes, thank you so much for coming all the way over here. It really means a lot to us". Smiled Jarrod.

" Anytime Mr Jones". Smiled Mr Jones.

" Please its Jarrod and Natalie". Said Natalie.

" Okie dockie then". Smiled Meredith. Meredith looked over to the crowd.

" So residents, which one of your lucky interns gets to be on this lucky V.I.P surgery?". Asked Meredith. Meredith looked over them. They all gulped. Meredith laughed. She's turning into Bailey. Meredith saw Christina nudge her patient.

" Um, Alexis Jones, 3 years old, she's in this here because we have found a cancerous tumor attached to one of her nerve cells and so you are here to remove it". Said the intern very rudely. Meredith rolled her eyes. Meredith looked over to the family and they had their jaws dropped. Probably because this intern was rudely addressing this well known surgeon.

" Whats your name?". asked Meredith as she turned on this intern.

" Dr Adam Jacobs". Said Dr Jacobs coyly.

" Who is your resident?". Asked Meredith.

" Dr Christina Yang". Said Dr Jacobs. Meredith turned to Christina and smiled.

" Dr Yang, it is in my best interest to inform you that Dr Jacobs is no longer needed for this surgery. How ever, I am requesting another intern who isn't as rude.". said Meredith.

" Yes Dr Grey. You heard her. Dr Jamison, you are now on Dr Grey's service". Said Christina.

" Yes Dr Yang". Said Dr Jamison.

" Thank you Dr Yang.". said Meredith. Meredith turned to her patient and her family.

" Now Alexis sweetie, your going to be having your surgery at 6 o clock tomorrow night ok? So after dinner tonight, no foods or anything ok? Except water. Your allowed to have water. Ok sweetie?". Asked Meredith.

" Yes Dr Meredith". Smiled Alexis.

" Very well then. I have some other things to take care over but ill be back to see how your going ok?". Asked Meredith.

" Okie". Said Alexis.

" Okie then. I'll see all three of you very soon". Smiled Meredith as she walked out of the room. Everyone else followed.

" Dr Grey seems like a bitch". Said Dr Jacobs.

" I heard that, and tell Dr Yang your on scut". Said Meredith with a smirk on her face as she walked towards the elevators.

Hey guys this story just popped into my head. Tell me what you think ok?

Tell me if you want more.

Yay or nay?

Read and review!  
please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith walked over to the elevators and hopped in. She wasn't quite sure where her sister was or where her brother in-law was so she decided to go up to Addison's office. Meredith knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and moaning. Meredith laughed.

" Come on". Said a voice behind the door. Meredith opened the door and entered.

" Gosh guys, I thought you two would've learnt by now not to have sex at work after the last time you guys got caught!". Laughed Meredith as she entered.

" Meredith!". Squealed Addison as she ran over to Meredith and hugged her tightly.

" Addi!". Squealed Meredith as she hugged her sister back.

" God I've missed you little sister!". Said Addison as she let go of Meredith.

" Well you could of came and visited me over in Australia sis". Said Meredith as she smacked Addison's arm.

" Hey don't hit me!". Said Addison as she hit Meredith back.

" Oi! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you get to hit me!". Said Meredith as she hit Addison again.

" Hey!". Said Addison as she went to hit Meredith but Mark interrupted.

" Hey children, I don't want to have to separate you pair!". Said Mark as he tried to keep a straight face.

" Markie!". Said Meredith as she hugged Mark.

" Hello my lovely little sister-in-law". Said Mark as he hugged Meredith back.

" God damn I've missed you guys like lots!". Said Meredith. Addison laughed.

" What are you laughing at loser face?". Asked Meredith.

" I'm just loving your Australian accent honey!". Said Addison. Then suddenly, Addison thought of something.

" Hey! Did you just call me loser face?". Asked Addison. Meredith smiled sheepishly at her sister.

Meredith laughed.

" Hey!". Said Addison as she hit Meredith. Meredith just laughed.

" Lets go to the cafeteria! I'm hungry!". Said Meredith as she walked out the door.

" And Addison's buying!". Laughed Meredith as she ran towards the elevators with Addison hot on her heels.

Meredith, Addison and Mark all rode the elevator down to the cafeteria and hopped out. They all walked over to a table and sat down and started talking.

" Why hello Dr Montgomery". Said a voice from behind them. Meredith turned around to see an intern standing there looking at Addison. Meredith looked at his name tag. It read Dr Alex Joho. He's an intern. Meredith looked at Addison. Obviously he has a thing for his sister.

" Dr Joho". Said Addison as she turned to Dr Joho and gave him her fake smile. Meredith laughed. Then Dr Joho looked at Meredith. He smiled at her.

" Hi there, my names Dr Alex Joho, and who might you be?". Asked Dr Joho. Addison looked at Meredith and laughed. For the first time since Addison had seen Meredith in awhile, she noticed that Meredith had on the red prada 3 inch heels that she bought Meredith for her past birthday present. Addison smiled. Her little was turning into her. Meredith reached into her pocket and slipped at ring on her finger.

" Dr Meredith Grey, I'm from Australia, and currently married and you my dear intern are cramping my style!". Said Meredith as she held up her ring finger as Mark snorted while Addison tried to hide her smile. The intern looked at her then walked away. Meredith burst out laughing.

" Nice ring Mer. Where'd you get it from?". Asked Addison with a smile on her face.

" Yes I know isn't it just. Some weird person by the name of Addison whom I call sister bought it for me for Christmas with my name engraved on it". Said Meredith as she smiled at Addison.

" Yeah yeah!". Said Addison as she smiled at her younger sister. Meredith laughed.

" So Add, are you going to go get us lunch?". Asked Mark as he put his hands above his head and stretched and smiled at her. Addison gave him a mean look saying that if he didn't go get them himself he'd be sleeping on the lounge.

" Fine, fine! Usual Add?". Asked Mark. Addison nodded.

" What about you Mer? The usual for you as well?". Asked Mark. Meredith nodded with a smile. Mark nodded his head and gave Addison a kiss on the cheek and Meredith to and then went in line to order their lunches.

Meredith was looking around the cafeteria when she seen Christina, Alex, George and Izzie all sitting with each other and all looking at Meredith.

" Mer are you ok?". Asked Addison as if she read Meredith's mind.

" Yeah Add I'll be fine. I just feel weird sitting in the cafeteria Addi. You know? Because like, I left here about a year and a bit ago, and everyone still remembers me and are giving me weird looks!". Said Meredith as she looked at Addison.

" Awww Mer. It's going to be ok! Their just being stupid!". Said Addison.

" So the rumours are true. Meredith Grey has returned to Seattle Grace!". Said a voice as they sat down beside Meredith. Meredith turned to her side to see the one and only Dr Miranda Bailey. Her resident when she was an attending.

" Why Hello there Dr Bailey!". Smiled Meredith.

" Hello Meredith. How are you? How is Australia?". Asked Miranda.

" I am good. Australia is good to! How are you?". Asked Meredith.

" Yes I'm good. My, my, my, Meredith Grey. I've heard some rumours about you!". Said Miranda.

" And what might that be?". Asked Meredith.

" That you and Ms Sloan here are sisters!". Said Miranda with a smile.

" Well, I would say no, but that's just a mean thing to do to your sister!". Said Meredith with a laugh as Addison slapped her arm.

" Oi, quit hitting me loser face!". Said Meredith as she rubbed her arm with a pout on her face. Addison laughed.

" So the rumours are true. Meredith Grey and Addison Sloan are sisters. Even though Derek took Addison back and all that!". Said Miranda with a smile on her face.

" Yup. Very true Miranda. I have a little sister and her names Meredith Grey. And she has blonde hair. And she's wearing similar clothes to me!". Said Addison.

" And 2 years ago, I would never of thought that I'd be wearing red Prada 3 inch heels from the same person whom I envied at that time!". Said Meredith with an eye roll.

" Yeah, and I'd never of thought that Derek and I would've liked the same women!". Said Addison with a shiver. Meredith just laughed a very awkward laugh.

" Well ladies, I must be off. The clinic is calling. If you two ever want to, just drop by and help me out!".said Miranda as she stood up and walked away. Since Meredith's been gone, Miranda and Meredith have been emailing each other basically everyday.

" Hey mer?". Asked Addison.

" Yes loser face?". Asked Meredith.

" Why have you got a tinge of red in your hair?". Asked Addison confused.

" I really don't know. Maybe I'm turning into my older sister!". Said Meredith with a smile.

" Honey, you've all ready turned into me!". Smirked Addison.

Tell me if you want more.

Yay or nay?

Read and review!  
please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh crap! You mean I'm already getting wrinkles? Crap! Better start using my special cream!". Said Meredith with a smirk on her face. Addison just sat there with her mouth open. Meredith laughed. Addison hit Meredith in the arm.

" Would you stop hitting me? Your going to give me some goddamn bruises!". Said Meredith with a pout and rubbed her arm.

" Oh shut up you woos!". Said Addison with a laugh. Just then, Mark came back with a tray full of food.

" Finally Mark. I'm getting hungry over here!". Said Meredith with a laugh. Mark frowned and sat back down next to Addison and handed her her lunch.

" Fine then, no lunch for you missy!". Said Mark as he ate his.

" Oi!". Said Meredith in the biggest Australian accent. Addison was eating on her food and chocked.

" Haha! Mer, I just can't get over your accent!". Laughed Addison. Meredith gave her the fake smile and then grabbed her lunch of the tray.

" Score!". Said Meredith as she dug in. When Meredith was finished, she had tomato sauce all around her face.

" Mer how old are you?". Asked Mark.

" I'm dis manys daddy!". Said Meredith in a really kiddy voice as she held up 5 fingers. Addison snorted.

" But anywho guys, I've gotta go. I'm going to go see my patient then going to go over to Joe's. Join me yeah? Deal? It's a date!". Said Meredith as she stood up. She went to lick her sauce of around her mouth but had a second thought. She lent over and kissed Addison on the cheek and she sure made that her tomato sauce went all over Addison's cheek.

" Ewwwww!! Slobbery kiss! And a tomato sauce kiss! Ewwwww times 2 hundred million!". Said Addison as she wiped the sauce off her face. Meredith smiled evilly at her sister and wiped the rest of the sauce of face.

" Cya sis!". Said Meredith as she gave her sister a proper kiss on the cheek and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek to.

" Cya Bro!". said Meredith after she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meredith walked out of the cafeteria and into the elevator. Meredith stood at the back of the elevator and laid her head against the elevator and closed her eyes. Although she didn't realize that some mcdreamy, curly brown headed male was right across from her.

" So what, ignoring me hey?". Asked the person. Meredith knew who's voice that was.

Meredith opened her eyes and standing right across from her was her one true love. Dr Derek Shepherd. Also know as Mcdreamy.

" Im not ignoring you Derek". Said Meredith as she opened her eyes and looked into Derek's beautiful eyes.

" You've been gone for two and a bit years. I haven't spoken to you. I've been calling you, you just haven't answered!". Said Derek.

" Der I've been busy. I've found a lot of things out and not all of those things are good". Said Meredith as she brushed Derek's face with her hand.

" I've missed you Mer! Things haven't been the same without you!". Said Derek as he held Meredith's hand in his hand.

" I know how you feel Der but I had to leave Seattle". Said Meredith looking at the ground.

" Why did you leave Mer?". Asked Derek.

" I left because I had to but you don't need to know". Said Meredith as she looked back up at Derek.

" Mer can I ask you a question?". Asked Derek looking into Meredith's eyes.

" And whats that?". Asked Meredith.

" Are you having an affair with Mark?". Asked Derek.

" Ewww no! I would never do that to Addison!". said Meredith as she dropped her hand.

" I thought you hated Addison?". Asked Derek very confusedly.

" No! I love Addison!". Said Meredith just as the doors dinged. Meredith hopped of the elevator and turned around and winked at Derek and then walked away. When the doors to the elevator closed, Meredith giggled to herself and then walked into her patients room.

" Hello everybody!". Said Meredith as she entered.

" Hello Dr Meredith!". Smiled Alexis.

" Hello Alexis!". Said Meredith as she walked over and sat Alexis's bed. Alexis leaned over and hugged Meredith which caught her off guard. Meredith was shocked but then reluctantly hugged her back.

" How are you feeling today?". Asked Meredith.

" I'm feeling good! But I'm really hungry!". Said Alexis with a frown.

" And why haven't you eaten missy?". Asked Meredith.

" Oh that is because the hospital staff doesn't bring around dinner until 6:30pm and 6:30pm is Alexis's bed time and we were wondering if our little angel could possibly go out to dinner with us because it will be her last one in awhile. Would it be possible if she could come with us?". Asked Natalie. Meredith looked over at the Jones's and seen that they were desperate to spend the last few hours before Natalie's operation with her just in case something goes wrong. Meredith smiles.

" I suppose you can take her out. There is now reason why she couldn't be taken out. But there are a few rules, you can be very far ok? Just incase something happens and so you can get back here quickly, and one thing if anything at all seems off, call me straight away and ill help ok?". Asked Meredith. Alexis perked up and smiled at Meredith.

" Ok. Thank you Dr Grey". Smiled Natalie.

" It's no problem Natalie. And remember, its Meredith. I sound old when you call me Dr Grey". Said Meredith with a laugh.

" Oh and here's my number just incase something happens". Said Meredith as she handed Natalie her number.

" Thank you Dr Meredith!". Smiled Alexis as she hugged Meredith.

" It's alright sweetie! Now enjoy yourself ok?". Asked Meredith.

" Yes Dr Meredith!". Said Alexis as she let go of Meredith.

" Now I better be off. So enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you tomorrow!". Said Meredith as she left the room and took the elevators up to the chiefs office so she could grab her things. Meredith knocked on the door but there was no answer so Meredith walked into his office and grabbed her things. Meredith took her lap coat off and put it in her overnight bag. Meredith left her overnight bag in Richards office but grabbed her hand bag and walked outside and over to Joe's.

When Meredith arrived at Joe's, she didn't notice that her friends were in one of the back corner tables staring at Meredith intently. Meredith slid onto a stool at the bar.

" Hey Joe! How about send some tequila down this way?". Asked Meredith. When Meredith said tequila, Joe looked Meredith's way and realized that the familiar voice he had heard was in fact the one and only Meredith Grey. The one who could drink tequila like it was water.

" Meredith!". Said Joe as he walked over to Meredith and grabbed her in a hug.

" Hello Joe!". Said Meredith as she smiled at him.

" Did I hear right, but did you ask for tequila?". Asked Joe. Meredith gave Joe her known Grey smile. Joe laughed and handed Meredith a tequila shot.

" The first ones on the house!". Said Joe.

" Thanks Joe! But that's the one and only one for tonight!". Said Meredith. Joe gave her a shocked look.

" Don't look at me with that shocked look. I have a very important surgery on tomorrow and I don't need a hang over!". Said Meredith with a laugh. Joe gave Meredith a very proud look.

" What! I've changed since the last time you saw me!". Smiled Meredith.

" How have you changed? Sure you've gotten older and gotten some wrinkles but still!". Said Joe with a laugh.

" Hey! A lot of things has happened! I found out I have a sister!". Said Meredith happily.

"Who?". Asked Joe very interested.

" Mer!". Said a voice from behind her. Meredith turned around to see her sister standing there.

" Hey sis!". Said Meredith as she stood up and hugged her. They both sat down on the stools. Meredith smiled at Joe.

" Joe, this is my darling sister Addison Forbes Montgomery Sloan!". Said Meredith.

" We know each other!". Said Addison with a laugh.

" You do know each other but you guys haven't been formally introduced. And you haven't been formally introduced as my sister yet so there!". Said Meredith as she poked her tongue out. Addison hit Meredith's arm.

" Would you quite hitting my friggin arm!". Said Meredith as she rubbed her arm.

" Bitch!". Mumbled Meredith. Addison laughed because she heard her. Just then, Meredith's cell phone went off.

" Hello this is Dr Grey". Said Meredith as she answered.

" Dr Grey? This is Natalie, Alexis's mother. There's been a problem and Alexis has been having seizures". Said Natalie.

" Where are you?". Asked Meredith as she stood up and grabbed her things.

" Were on route to Seattle Grace!". Said Natalie tearfully.

" How long until you get there?". Asked Meredith.

" Um I think the paramedic just said we'll be arriving in 5". Said Natalie.

" I'll meet you there!". Said Meredith as she hung up. Meredith turned to Joe and Addison.

" I'm sorry guys but I've gotta go. My patients just arrived at the hospital and she's in trouble so I've gotta go. I'm really sorry to cut this short! But we'll talk later Joe!". Said Meredith as she hugged Joe and ran out of there with her things but she didn't realize that she left her phone behind.

" Mer is such an idiot Joe!". Said Addison.

" Why is that?". Asked Joe as he served customers.

" My little sister left her phone behind!". Said Addison with a laugh. Joe joined in.

Meredith got the ambulance entrance just as the ambulance was turning the corner into the street.

" What are you doing here? This is my case!". Said a snarky voice from behind. Meredith turned around to see an intern. Meredith rolled her eyes.

" Oi I was talking to you!". Said the intern.

" What's your name?". asked Meredith.

" Dr Alvin Albertson. Intern". Said Alvin.

" Who's you resident?". Asked Meredith.

" Dr Isobel Stevens. Who's your resident?". Asked Alvin. Meredith laughed.

" I don't have a resident. I'm Dr Meredith Grey. World renown surgeon from Australia. And I'm in my 2nd year of attending ship!". Said Meredith with a smirk. Alvin just stood there with his mouth open and just then, the ambulance just arrived. They opened the doors and Meredith seen Alexis laying on the bed white as a sheet. Meredith looked behind her and seen her parents. Natalie was crying. The paramedics got Alexis out of the ambulance and pushed the bed into the ER.

" Alexis, sweetie can you hear me?". Asked Meredith as she flashed a light into her eyes. Alexis mumbled. Meredith turned to Alexis's parents.

" What has she had to eat?". Asked Meredith.

" Nothing!". Said Natalie.

" Dr Albertson, book me an OR now. If there isn't one available, I want one available!". Said Meredith as Dr Albertson as ran away to the OR board.

" Dr Grey what's going on?". Cried Natalie.

" Alexis is bleeding into the brain and that is disrupting her tumor. To save Alexis's life, we need to perform surgery right away. But we need your permission to do so". Said Meredith as one of the nurses handed Meredith the permission form.

" Of course, anything to save my baby girl!". Said Natalie. Meredith handed her the form.

" Just sign there and fill out the forms. I have to go now and save your daughters life, so if you'll excuse me. It will take about 5 to 6 hrs maybe 8hrs max ok?". Asked Meredith.

" Ok!". Sniffled Natalie.

" Ok then!". Huffed Meredith as she took off running. Meredith was running towards the locker room but stopped when she realized she didn't have any scrubs or any shoes. _Crap! Thought Meredith. _Then Meredith thought of something. _Addison still has her scrubs and her joggers in her locker! Score! Thought Meredith_. Meredith ran into the attending locker room and grabbed Addison's salmon scrubs and her joggers and got changed quickly. Meredith changed into Addison's scrubs and shoes and left her things in Addison's locker. Then she grabbed Addison's scrub cap that Meredith gave her for her birthday last year. Then she ran down to the OR where she will be operating. She past Dr Albertson.

" Albertson, page Dr Shepherd and tell him its Alexis, 911 and that were in the OR, then after you've finished that, come and scrub in with me and maybe if your lucky I'll let you help me". Said Meredith with a smirk as she left.

A few hours into the surgery, there was a change in her heart rate. Meredith looked at the monitor and her heart rate was dropping.

" Push another epi!". Yelled Meredith as one of the nurses pushed another epi. Nothing happened.

" Get me the paddles now". Said Meredith as one of the nurses passed Meredith the paddles.

" Charge 200". Said Meredith.

" Charged 200". Said the nurse.

" Clear!". Said Meredith as she shocked Alexis. They looked at the monitor.

" No change! Charge to 360". Said Meredith.

" Charged 360". Said the nurse.

" Clear!". Said Meredith as she shocked Alexis.

" No change!". Said Meredith. _Come on Alexis, thought Meredith._

Hey guys read and review yeah?

Tell me what you guys think

Do you want Alexis to live or not live?

Press the blue button guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Meredith was finished the surgery. The surgery had taken longer then expected due to some complications with her brain and her nervous system. Meredith went into the scrub room and got cleaned up. Meredith leaned against the sink and put the back of her hand against her forehead.

_Time to go see the parents, thought Meredith._ Meredith scrubbed out and walked out into the waiting room and found Natalie and Jarrod sitting with each other with Jarrod's arms around Natalie. Natalie clearly had been crying because she had tear stained cheeks.

" Jarrod, Natalie.". said Meredith as she approached the parents. They stood up.

" How is she?". Sniffled Natalie. Meredith smiled.

" She is stable at the moment. She crashed a few times in the operating table but not for long. I never gave up. I knew she would and could get through this operation and she did. She is going to make an amazing full recovery!". Smiled Meredith. Natalie broke down with tears of joy.

" Thank you Dr Grey! You saved my baby girls life!". Said Natalie as she hugged Meredith.

" Your more then welcome Natalie. Any time!". Smiled Meredith as she let go of Natalie and hugged Jarrod.

Meredith smiled at them at let go. She walked out into the cafeteria to grab a coffee. She was in line went she felt someone sitting standing next to her. Meredith turned to the side and seen Christina.

" Hey Chris!". Said Meredith as she smiled at Christina.

" Mer". Said Christina as she nodded at Meredith.

" I've missed you you know". Said Christina. Meredith turned to Christina shocked.

" Don't look to shocked. Sure we've been talking and sure you told me that you and Montgomery were sisters but this hospital just hasn't been the same without you". Stated Christina.

" There I said it. The mushy gushy side of me came out! But once in a lifetime so catch it while its here!". Said Christina. Meredith smiled.

" I missed you to Chris!". Said Meredith as she hugged Christina.

" You know this classifies as touching right?". Asked Christina. Meredith just laughed and hugged her closer.

" It may count as touching but I don't care!". Smiled Meredith as she let go. Meredith and Christina ordered their drinks and went and sat down at a table.

" Mer can I ask you a question?". Asked Christina very seriously.

" Sure". Said Meredith as she sipped her drink.

" Why are you wearing Montgomery's scrubs? Oh and her joggers as well?". Asked Christina. Meredith laughed.

" Because I didn't bring mine and I didn't have time to grab some". Said Meredith. Christina laughed.

" I love the scrubs Mer!". Said a voice from behind. Meredith turned around to see Addison staring at her.

" Thanks! But I don't think salmon is my colour!". Said Meredith scrunching up her nose and looking at her scrubs. Addison laughed and sat down next to Christina.

" Yang". Said Addison as she nodded at Christina.

" Montgomery-Sloan". Said Christina. They laughed.

" Oh Mer you left your phone at Joe's". said Addison as she handed Meredith her pink razor slide phone.

" Ah! I was wondering where I left that". Said Meredith as she grabbed her phone of Addison. Meredith looked at her phone and realized that she had a missed voice message.

" Hmmm, I have a missed voice message. I wonder who that is from". Thought Meredith out loud.

"Who is it?". Asked Addison.

" I don't know". Mumbled Meredith.

Meredith slid open her phone and pressed one for her message bank.

_Hey Meredith!_

_It's Ally,_

_God I miss you heaps!_

_I suppose you've seen Mcdreamy?_

_Lol!_

_McDreamy!_

_Well call me back ok?_

_I miss you Mer_

_I love you._

Meredith smiled.

" Ally". Said Meredith with a laugh.

" Who's Ally?". Asked Christina.

" My friend from Auz. I told her about Mcdreamy. And now she's always asking me about him". Said Meredith with a laugh.

" Im going back home soon". Said Meredith looking down at her phone to be pretending to text someone.

" Oh". Said Addison as she didn't want to think of her little sister leaving.

" Why do you have to leave mer? Why cant you just stay here? Were your family!". Said Christina looking into Meredith's eyes.

" Because I have to go home. Back to Australia". Said Meredith.

" Ive gotta go but Addison, talk some goddamn sense into your sister". Said Christina as she walked away. Addison just stared at Meredith whilst Meredith just looked any where but Addison.

" Come on Mer ill drive you back to your hotel so you can pick up your stuff and then ill drive you to the airport". Said Addison glumly as she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

On their way to the airport from the hotel, Addison and Meredith had a fight.

" Meredith Elizabeth Grey, why the hell cant you just stay here?". Asked Addison angrily.

" Because there's people over in Australia who mean a lot to me". Said Meredith.

" Like who hey? Your family is here!". Said Addison.

" Not exactly". Said Meredith quietly.

" What's that suppose to mean?". Asked Addison as she looked at Meredith.

" We have a little sister". Said Meredith just as a car came crashing into Addison's side of the door and through them across the road ending up Meredith's side of the door against the power pole, whilst Addison's side was bashed in where the car hit her and the car was still there.

" Mer". Gasped Meredith.

" We need the paramedics. Somebody call the paramedics". Said one of the bystanders.

" We have two females. Aged between 33-40". Said the male paramedic on arriving at Seattle Grace.

" Their ID's say their names are Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan and Meredith Elizabeth Grey. It is really bad. I don't think their both going to make it. We couldn't reach the blonde one. She was basically stuck to the door which was stuck to the pole. Whilst the red head was also quite difficult to release". Said the paramedic.

" I…I…I…". said the intern.

" Don't just stand there. These civilians need help". Yelled the paramedic.

" What is going on out here?". Asked a voice from behind. They turned to see Miranda Bailey walking towards them.

" I.. I…". said the intern as he pointed at the gurney's. Miranda turned to look at the gurneys and seen two very dear people to her lieing on them. Miranda's face softened and then turned back to the hard-arse doctor she was.

" You ,intern, page Dr's Sloan, Webber, Shepherd, Yang, O'Malley, Burke, Karev and Stevens". Said Miranda acting fast.

" But Dr Sloan is right there". Said the intern pointing to the gurney where Addison layed.

" THE OTHER DR SLOAN YOU IMBOSILE". Yelled Miranda. The intern hurried away. Miranda took a deep breath.

" Ok, take them to sub equte 2 and 3. Tell the nurses that meet you there to get Addison prepped for surgery in OR 2 and Meredith in OR 4. If they tell you that the OR's busy, tell them to shove it and tell them to make them unbusy. ". Said Miranda. Miranda walked around the corner and seen all the doctors that she had gotten paged were standing their talking about random things.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!". Yelled Miranda. Everyone quitened down. Miranda stared at all of them hard and then softened down.

" Meredith and Addison have been in an accident. It doesn't look to good. A drunk driver ran the red light and smashed into Addison's side of the door and pushed the car towards a power pole and Meredith was stuck to the door. The paramedics couldn't reach Meredith for awhile. It doesn't look to good. On arrival, the paramedic said that one of them may not make it. I just wanted to prepare you guys for that". Said Miranda. She waited for the news to actually set it.

" Yang, O'Malley, Karev and Stevens?". Said Miranda.

" Yes Bailey?". Asked Izzie.

" None of you four are allowed to step one single foot inside that OR. Understood? And that goes for you two Shepherd and Sloan". Said Miranda.

" But I'm the boss of you. And why aren't I allowed in there? I don't have any personal connection to Addi or Meredith". Said Derek.

" Oh don't give me that crap Shepherd. I know you still love Grey. And at this moment, you aren't in the right state of mind. So you will not be stepping a foot inside that OR". Said Miranda.

" Miranda who's going to operate on our girls?". Asked Richard.

" You, me, Callie, Dr's Johns and Adam from nuro, and Dr's Richard's and Burke here from Cardio. You, Adams and Richard's will work on Addi in OR 2. Whilst Burke, Johns, Callie and myself will work on Meredith in OR 4. Burke, I'll meet you in there". Said Miranda as Preston and Richard went away to start getting prepped.

" Now, you 6. These OR's will have no gallery. If I hear that any of you stepped 10ft within distance of those two OR's I will make sure that all of you aren't allowed to do any surgeries for a month and I don't care if I'm not your boss. I will make it happen anyway". Said Miranda as she gave them all the famous Bailey look and walked away and started to prep for Meredith's surgery.

Read and review guys!

Tell me which one you thinks going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

After Addison's and Meredith's surgery's, they were put into the same room. Miranda and the chief took deep breathes and walked to meet the others and tell them how the surgeries. When they reached the waiting room, they all stood up.

" Hows Addi?". Asked Mark. Richard look at Mark and then looked down.

" She had bleeding in the brain that we had to fix. We didn't shave off all of her hair because I know Addi would kill me if I did. Um, she broke her wrist and had some internal damage. But apart from all that she will be fine and make an amazing recovery". Said Richard. Mark sighed with relief.

" And Mer?". Asked Mark. Bailey looked away. She had tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them away.

" Mer receive major damage to the brain. If she does not wake up, there may be a possibility that she is brain dead. Meredith also has receive a shattered knee cap". Said Miranda. Everyone just stared at her as if she was kidding. Miranda just shook her head.

" Can we see them?". Asked Christina still very shell shocked.

" Yes you can. We've made it easier on all of you so they are both in the same room. But I swear, if I hear one bit of arguments out of any of you. You will be band from entering their rooms at all. Understood?". Asked Miranda. They all nodded there heads in agreement.

" They're in their own private sweet together. Room 101". Said Miranda. They all nodded and scurried of to Addison's and Meredith's room. When they entered the room, they seen both of them with wires running up and down them, they both had bandages around their heads, Addison had a cast on her wrist, whilst Meredith had a brace on her knee. They decided to all grab seats and sit between both of them reminiscing about the past.

Just then, they heard a chocking sound. They looked to Meredith but she wasn't waking up then they looked at Addison and she was waking up. Christina went over to her side.

" Get Bailey. Add its ok. Calm down ok? Im going to get this tube out your mouth ok? Just stay still". Said Christina as Bailey entered and just as she took the tube out of her mouth. Addison chocked.

" Here Add, I got you a cup of water". Said Mark as he handed her a cup of water.

" Thanks". Said Addison with a very raspy voice.

" Your welcome babe". Said Mark as he kissed her head.

" How are you feeling Mrs Sloan?". Asked Miranda acting all professional.

" My head is spinning and my wrist hurts". Said Addison.

" Okie. Well Add you just had surgery because you were bleeding into the brain and you also broke your wrist". Said Miranda. Addison looked down.

" Hows Mer?". Asked Addison.

" See for yourself". Said Miranda as she pointed across the room. Addison looked across the room and seen her sister looking bad.

" Oh god Mer".whispered Addison as tears went down her cheeks.

" Come on guys lets leave her alone". Said Miranda as she ushered everyone out.

" No Miranda it's fine. I need someone to talk to". Said Addison with a sad smile.

" Ok then. But I want you to get some rest ok?". Asked Miranda. Addison nodded.

" Ok then. I'm off. Take care Add. I'll be back to make sure your ok". Said Miranda as she kissed Addison's forehead and left.

A few hours later, everyone had left the room and it was only Addison and Mark when a tall blonde man walked in with a toddler on his hip.

" Hi, Im looking for Meredith Grey, would you happen to know where she is?". Asked the stranger.

" She's over there. She hasn't woken up yet. Can I help you with anything?". Asked Addison.

" Um no. I'm just here to make sure my fiancée's ok". Said the stranger as he walked over to Meredith.

" Excuse me but did you just say fiancée?". Asked Addison.

" Yes fiancée. Meredith and myself have been engaged for a few months now". Said the stranger as he laid the little girl down on the bed beside Meredith.

" And who are you?". Asked Mark getting defensive of his sister-in-law.

" My name is Dr Robert Chase. I am from Australia. And who might you be?". Asked Robert.

" I am Dr Mark Sloan and this is my wife Dr Addison Montgomery-Sloan". Said Mark.

" And that girl in that bed right there is my sister". Said Addison looking at the little girl.

" Whos that little girl? Is she your daughter?". Asked Mark as if reading Meredith's mind.

" Oh no. That little girl is Meredith's sister". Said Robert. Just then, there was a chocking noise coming from Meredith's bed. They all turned to see Meredith wit her eyes open and chocking on her tube. Robert grabbed the little girl and picked her up so the doctors and the nurses could remove the tube from inside her throat. Miranda came in and removed the tube from Meredith's throat.

" Meredith can you hear me? You've been in an accident. Don't struggle, were removing the tube now". Said Miranda as she took out the tube and got a cup of water.

" Here you go sweetie. Have a sip of water". Said Miranda as she held the cup for Meredith as she took a sip of the straw.

" Merry!". Said a voice from behind Miranda.

" Rhi!". Gasped Meredith as she seen her little sister. Rhiannon ran over to Meredith and tried to get on the bed.

" Her let me help you sweetie". Said Miranda kindly as she lifted Rhiannon and sat her on the bed.

"Thank you. How are you?". Asked Rhiannon as she stared at Meredith with wide blue eyes.

" Yeah I'm good sweetie. It may look like I'm in pain but I'm not ok?". Asked Meredith. Rhiannon nodded her head as her little blonde curls went everywhere. Meredith smiled.

" Hey Mer!". Said Robert as he came into view. Meredith gave him the biggest smile as he walked over to her and kissed her.

" I've missed you Chase". Said Meredith as she kissed him.

" Hehe!". Giggled Rhiannon as she covered her eyes. Just then they heard a cough. Meredith forgot that Miranda was still there but she didn't realize that Addison and Mark were there as well.

" Oh um. Miranda, Addison and Mark, this is my fiancée Robert Chase. Chase, this is Miranda Bailey, she was my resident, this is Mark Sloan, my brother in law and this is Addison Sloan, my older sister". Said Meredith as she introduced everyone.

"Fiancée?". Asked Miranda.

" Yes, we've been engaged for a few months". Said Meredith. Meredith looked over at Addison and seen her looking at Rhiannon.

" And this little cutie here is Rhiannon Jane Grey. Rhi is 3 years old. She is the product of my mother and some dude at a conferences one night stand. Yes can you believe it? My mother had a one night stand. " Meredith laughed. "Rhi sweetie, that lady over there is Aunty Miranda, then next to her is your brother in law Mark, and next to him is your sister Addi". Said Meredith as she introduced everyone.

" Hello". Said Rhiannon with a big smile on her face.

Tell me what you think guys.

Where do you think the idea of having a little sister will go?

Do you think Meredith will stay in Seattle or will she go back home with her fiancée and her little sister?


	6. Chapter 6

" Robbie". Said Rhiannon in a whiny voice.

" Rhiannon". Said Robert as he mimicked Rhiannon.

" I'm hungry". Said Rhiannon with a pout.

" I'm hungry". Said Robert with a pout as he mimicked her again. Rhiannon pouted again and looked at Meredith.

" Merry!". Whined Rhiannon.

" Yes Rhiannon we can go get some lunch. Go and ask your other sister if she wants to as well". Said Meredith as she nodded towards Addison. Rhiannon smiled and walked over to Addison. She rocked back and forwards on her heels.

" Addison". Said Rhiannon.

" Yes sweetie?". Asked Addison.

" Would you and your husband like to come to lunch with us? Pretty please?". Asked Rhiannon as she gave Addison her baby eyes.

" Sure sweetie. Id love to. But would you be able to go with Robert and get Mer and me a wheel chair each please?". Asked Addison with a sweet smile.

" Sure. Come on Robbie". Said Rhiannon as she skipped over to Robert and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room. _I need to sort this out. Addi and I haven't spoken in ages. Thought Meredith._ Meredith moved the sheets around so she could get out of bed. Meredith faced on the side so she could face Addison. Meredith got out of bed and held onto the bed so she wouldn't fall. Meredith took a deep breath and then hoped all the way over to Addison's bed.

" Omg Add move over. I'm all worn out". Said Meredith as she sighed. Addison laughed and moved for her. Meredith sat on the bed and then lifted her leg up.

" Oh god". Said Meredith.

" Mer why are you here?". Asked Addison. Meredith sighed and laid her head on Addison's shoulder.

" I'm sorry Add. I should've told you about Rhi and I should of told you about Chase but I'm sorry Add". Said Meredith as tears started rolling down her face. Addison felt water on her shoulder. Addison looked down and seen her little sister crying.

" Oh Mer. Its ok sweetie. I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I'm the older sister. I have to make sure that you have the right man. And sweetie, he sure seems like the right man to me". Said Addison as she smiled at her younger sister. Meredith smiled and kissed Addison on the cheek.

" I love you Add". Said Meredith as she kissed her cheek and then laid her head on Addison's shoulder.

" I love you to Mer". Said Addison as she kissed Meredith's forehead.

" Im sorry Add". Sniffled Meredith.

" I Swear mer, if you say your sorry one last time, I am going to have to hurt you". Laughed Addison just as Robbie walked in the one wheel chair while Rhiannon sat in it while Mark followed behind them.

" Your chariot awaits my dear". Said Robbie with a smile. Meredith giggled.

" Can you come over here and help me please babe?". Asked Meredith as she batted her eyelashes at him.

" Of course honey". Smiled Robert as he went over to Meredith and lifted her into the wheel chair trying to be careful of her leg. Mark walked over to Addison and smiled.

" Come here babe". Said Mark as he lifted Addison up and placed her in her wheel chair. Meredith bent over and picked Rhiannon up and placed her on her lap.

" On driver". Giggled Rhiannon. Robert laughed.

Mark and Robert pushed the wheel chairs down into the cafeteria where they seen everyone. Everyone watched Meredith and Robert and Rhiannon closely. Everyone had by now knew about Meredith's fiancée and other sister.

A few months later, Meredith, Robert and Rhiannon were still in Seattle. Addison's and Meredith's broken bones had healed nicely. Except their hair hadn't grown back fully yet. But Robert wanted to go back home, except Meredith got offered the second head of neurology if she stayed. And her own office. And a lot more money then what she was being paid in Australia. After Robert had put Rhiannon to bed, Meredith and Robert sat down to have a long over due chat. Meredith was facing Robert but wouldn't meet his eyes. So he decided to start it of.

" Mer, I'm leaving in two days. You can either come with me or stay here. But if you stay here, our engagement will end". Said Robert. With the last statement, Meredith looked Robert in the eyes. She either had to go with the man she loved or stay with her family. Except that's not true. The man she loves is in Seattle.

" Robbie I'm sorry but I cant come with you back to live in Australia. My family is here. I missed seeing my family way to much and I'm going to stay here. I'm sorry Robbie". Said Meredith with tears in her eyes. Robert looked at Meredith. Meredith looked at Robert. They were both hurt. Robert got up and kissed Meredith on the forehead and grabbed his coat.

" I'm going to a motel. I'm leaving at 2:30pm, if you want to come". Said Robert as he gave Meredith one last look before leaving. Meredith broke down. Meredith reached over and grabbed the down. It dialed a number. It was two rings before the picked up.

" Hello?". Asked the voice.

" Addi….". cried Meredith.

" Mer? I'll be over in 5". Said Addison as she hung up and grabbed her things and ran out the door. Calling a be back soon to Mark. When Addison arrived at Meredith's house, she just walked in and found Meredith lieing on the ground in front of the wood fire crying. Addison picked up a blanket and a pillow of the lounge and took them over to Meredith. Addison knew that when Meredith needed comfort, she needed to be laying on a pillow, which was on Addison's lap, with a pillow over her. Addison sat beside Meredith and put the pillow on her lap. Meredith sensed Addison had sat down beside her but didn't acknowledge it. Except she laid down on Addison's lap. As she put her head on the pillow, Addison wrapped the blanket around her.

They sat like that for awhile, just looking at the fire while Meredith's cries subsided.

" Robbie's going back to Australia in two days". Said Meredith.

" Oh? Are you going with him?". Asked Addison as she rubbed Meredith's back. Silent hoping for her to say no.

" No, Rhi and I are staying here". Said Meredith.

" How did Robert take it?". Asked Addison.

" Not to wellish. He said that if I stay here our engagement is over". Said Meredith as she sniffled. Addison bent down and kissed Meredith's head.

" It's going to be ok Mer. I promise you". Said Addison as she continued to rub Meredith's back. They sat in silence until Meredith broke it.

" Add? I think I'm falling back in love with Mcdreamy". Said Meredith calmly.

Hey guys tell me what ya think yeah? I wrote this half asleep lol!

So forgive me if theres a few things wrong with it! Lol!

Liv 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Rhiannon came down the stairs she seen her two sisters lying on the ground. She thought it was a game so she went and laid down next to Meredith. Meredith's leg wasn't fully healed yet but she was on crutches and her and Addison did have their first day back at work today. Just then, Meredith stirred.

" Mmmmm whats the time?". Mumbled Meredith.

" Merry silly it's 4 o'clock!". Giggled Rhiannon.

" Four o'clock? Ahh we gots work in an hour!". Said Meredith as she sat up fast.

" ooo head spin!". Said Meredith as she touched her head.

" Naww Merry! ". Said Rhiannon as she kissed Meredith's head.

" Addi wake up, we've got work in an hour and we have to get ready". Said Meredith as she pushed Addison's shoulder lightly.

" Awww, but mum, I don't want to go to work". Mumbled Addison as she rolled away from Meredith's pushing.

" Add get up, I don't want to fight with you". Said Meredith as she pocked Addison again.

" No". said Addison as she rolled away again. Meredith smiled at Rhiannon and then cocked her head towards Addison with a grin. Rhiannon smiled and ran over to Addison and jumped on her.

" Wakie wakies addi". Giggled Rhiannon. Addison sat up and tickled Rhiannon.

" Come on Add we have to get up and get ready. I've got a meeting with Richard at 8 and I have to check up on Natalie before I go and it's hard enough to walk with my knee still screwed up". Said Meredith as she hopped up and wobbled over to the kitchen and put the kettle on and then wobbled back out.

" Come on sweetie, lets go and get you changed shall we?". Asked Meredith as she held out her arms to Rhiannon who gladly accepted them and got lifted into Meredith's arms. Meredith walked up the stairs to Rhiannon's bedroom. While Meredith was changing Rhiannon, Addison grabbed the bag she brought with her and walked into the bathroom downstairs and changed into her black pencil skirt and a mauve

Shirt and her skin coloured stockings and she grabbed her Prada 3 inch heels. After she got changed, she dropped her back nere the front door and looked up stairs. Meredith was getting ready while Rhiannon was playing with something that kept her amused. So Addison walked into the kitchen and made two coffee's and made Rhiannon a chocolate milk bottle. After Addison had made the coffee's, Meredith walked down the stairs in her grey pencil skirt and a pink shirt with her Prada 3 inch heels on with Rhiannon on her hip wearing a little pink dress with a cardigan and her little shoes. Meredith sat her on a chair while Addison handed her her milk.

" Here you go sweetie. I made you chocolate nesquik". Said Addison as she handed Rhiannon her drink. Rhiannon's eyes lit up and she started to drink her drink.

" Now she's going to be all hyper". Said Meredith as she reached over and grabbed her coffee and took a long sip.

" Yeah but oh well. The day care can take care of it". Said Addison with a smile. Addison looked at Meredith's knee and she seen that Meredith was trying to put as little pressure on her knee.

" Are you right Mer?". Asked Addison while she took a drink of her coffee.

" Yeah I'm fine. My medication hasn't kicked in yet". Said Meredith with a smile on her face.

" Oh ok. But are you sure that you should wear your heels?". Asked Addison looking at her knee and then at her feet.

" Yeah Add I'm sure. I cant not wear my heels anymore. It feels weird". Said Meredith as she finished of her coffee and rinsed it then looked at the clock. It was twenty to 5 and they had to be at work at five.

" Come on Kids lets go". Said Meredith as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag and Rhiannon's bags and then she grabbed Rhiannon who was still drinking her drink and walked to the door.

" I am not a kid". Said Addison as she grabbed her jacket and her bag and walked out the door and locked it on the way out.

A few days later, it was time for Robbie to leave to go back home. Meredith didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to stay in Seattle with her family, while the other half of her wanted to go back home to Australia. Meredith looked at Rhiannon playing on the living room floor in front of her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

" HELLO? Anyone home?". Called a voice from outside in the hallway.

" ADDI". Squealed Rhiannon as she jumped up and ran over to Addison. Meredith just sat in the chair staring at the floor. Addison walked over to Meredith and kissed her head and then put Rhiannon down on the ground so she could play with her toys again.

" Mer? Merry?". Asked Addison as she kneeled in front of Meredith. Meredith's eyes didn't budge. After a few minutes, Meredith raised her eyes to meet Addison's eyes.

" Robbie's leaving today". Said Meredith with tears in her eyes.

" Then what the hell are you doing here woman?". Asked Addison as she stood up. Meredith looked at Addison with frightened eyes.

" I'm sorry Mer but you have to go to that airport and say goodbye because otherwise you will be hurting inside because you didn't go and say goodbye". Said Addison.

" But I cant go Add. If I go, it will make me WANT to go back home". Said Meredith as she emphasized on want. Addison just looked at her. Then her voice went soft.

" Mer, just go to that airport and say goodbye. Even if it means saying goodbye to you". Said Addison. Meredith sighed. She got up and grabbed her things and hugged Addison and Rhiannon goodbye.

Meredith ran outside and jumped into her car and drove all the way to the airport. She looked at the board to see which gate he would be departing at. He was departing from gate 5. Meredith took of for gate 5. She went through the customs and security checks and ran up the stairs to gate 5. She seen Robbie sitting there. Meredith took a deep breath and walked over.

" Robbie". Said Meredith as she approached him.

" Mer, are you coming back with me?". Asked Robbie.

" I am……."….

Im guna have to cut it there. Sorry guys! Tell me if you think mer has changed her mind. Read and review plz xxx


	8. Chapter 8

" I am not coming home with you Robbie. I'm sorry, but I just cant". Said Meredith as she looked at the ground.

" Why not Merry? I thought you loved me?". Said Robbie.

" Don't use the, "I thought you loved me guilt trip card" Robbie. You know that I love you. I stayed with you in Australia even though my family was here didn't I ? I still stayed with you. But no Robbie, love isn't the problem. I do love you but my family is here. I've lived long enough without them and it killed me. And Rhi deserves to know her real blood family". Said Meredith as she looked at Robbie in the eyes.

" Last call for Boarders to Australia". Said the announcer. Robbie looked at Meredith.

" Are you positive Merry? Because once I step on that plane, there's no turning back for me. I am either going with you or without you. I have this ticket here if you want it". Said Robbie as he held out the ticket to Meredith. Meredith looked at it for a while. Then she took it.

" Robbie I am positive. I am not coming to Australia with you. I just cant". Said Meredith as she kissed Robbie's cheek and handed him back the ticket. Then she went to take of her engagement ring.

" No Mer you take it. Think of it as a gift". Said Robbie as he touched her hand and pushed the ring back on.

" But your Nonna gave it to you to give it to the woman that you love". Said Meredith as she looked at Robbie.

" And I did. Merry I love you. I always have and always will. So I am technically giving it to the woman I love, just not the woman whom I will be spending the rest of my life with. Goodbye Meredith Grey". Said Robbie as he kissed Meredith's cheek and walked away and boarder the plane. Tears ran down Meredith's cheeks as she looked at Robbie walking away.

" Addi". Said Rhiannon as she walked into the kitchen.

" Yeah sweetie?". Asked Addison as she turned to looked at Rhiannon.

" Can I have some juice pweeze?". Asked Rhiannon.

" Yeah sure sweetie. Lets see what Merry has in the fridge". Said Addison as she opened the fridge. Then she had a puzzled look and opened the cupboard. Then she turned to Rhiannon.

" It looks like our sister hasn't gone shopping yet. You up for a little shopping spree dear Rhiannon?". Asked Addison as Rhiannon's eyes lit up. Rhiannon nodded her head giddily.

" Good girl then. So go and grab your coat and put your shoes on and we can leave". Said Addison as Rhiannon went running and grabbed her shoes and her coat. While Rhiannon was getting her things, Addison grabbed her coat and slipped it over her pencil skirt and her blouse and then she slipped her shoes back on. Just after she had finished putting her shoes back on, Rhiannon ran back in with her shoes in her hand.

" Addi?". Asked Rhiannon.

" Yeah sweetie?". Asked Addison as she turned towards Rhiannon.

" Can you help me put my shoes on please?". Asked Rhiannon.

" Yeah sure sweetie". Said Addison as she walked over towards Rhiannon and picked her up and sat her on the table.

" Which foot does this shoe go on?". Asked Addison as she held the left shoe in her hand.

" Does it go on your right foot?". Asked Addison holding the shoe nere her foot.

" No". giggled Rhiannon.

" Did you say yes? Oh okay then". Said Addison as she went to put the shoe on her right foot.

" No! it goes on my left foot!". Giggled Rhiannon.

" Oh okay then". Said Addison ass she put it on her left foot and then put the right shoe on her right foot.

" Does that look right?".asked Addison looking down at Rhiannon's feet.

" Yeah, that looks very good Addi". Giggled Rhiannon.

" Okay then. Let's go sweetie". Said Addison as she picked Rhiannon up and grabbed her bag of the table and walked towards the front door.

A few hours later, Addison and Rhiannon were at home and all the food was put away. Addison and Rhiannon sat on the lounge in their pyjamas with the blanket over them. Rhiannon was cuddled up into one of Addison's side and they were watching beauty and the beast.

Just then, Meredith walked in. She looked at them then walked straight up the stairs. Rhiannon didn't even notice. She was to busy watching the movie.

" Sweetie, I need to do a few things ok. You just sit here and watch the movie ok sweetie?". Asked Addison.

" Mmmmmhmmm". Said Rhiannon as her eyes were still glued to the television.

" Good girl". Said Addison as she kissed Rhiannon's head and walked up the stairs to Meredith's room. When Addison entered her room, she seen Meredith lying under the blankets with her head under as well. Addison walked around to the other side of the head and hopped in. They layed quiet and still for awhile and then Addison felt an arm wriggling over her waist and then a head laying on her belly. Then the blankets flew of Meredith's head.

" Are you ok Merry?". Asked Addison as she racked her hands through Meredith's hair.

" No Add I'm not. But in time I will be". Sighed Meredith.

" What happened?". Asked Addison as she rubbed Meredith's back.

" He said that he will always love me. And he let me keep the ring saying that he's Nonna wanted him to give it to the woman he loved, not the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with". Said Meredith as a tear rolled down her cheek.

So there you go guys, you know the answer to Robbies question…she said no…what do you thinks going to happen to Meredith?...depresssion?

Well read and review please..

Reviews are most welcome xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Greys Anatomy; if I did; it'd be epic.**

It had been a few weeks since Rob had left and Meredith hadn't left her bed; she had called into sick every day saying her leg was hurting; Addison and her friends were the only ones who knew the truth. She was home alone today, Addison was at work and Rhiannon was at day care, Addison was sick and tired of Meredith in bed all day so she decided to take Rhiannon to work with her. Meredith sighed and looked around her room, it was a mess, there were clothes around the whole entire room, and the rest of the house was similar to her room. Meredith sighed and got up, going around her room and putting away the clothes. She then made her way around the house cleaning, making sure there wasn't anything in the wrong place. She was still hobbling a bit, but that was due to the pain in her knee from staying in bed all day. A few hours later after having a shower and making Addison and Rhiannon some lunch, she made her way into the hospital. She had dressed herself in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white lose fitting blouse, not in her usual skirt and high heels. She had arrived at work receiving none stop stares at her back, she shook her head. She made her way to the chief's office; there was something she needed to tell the chief.

"Come in". Said Richard as Meredith knocked on the door. Meredith smiled half heartedly as she entered.

"Meredith! How's your knee today?". Asked Richard as he looked at Meredith as she favoured her other knee.

"It's okay but um, Richard, there's something I need to talk to you about". Said Meredith as she sat down in the seat in front of Richard's desk.

"What's up?". Asked Richard as he placed his pen down and gave her his undivided attention.

"I'm handing in my resignation letter". Replied Meredith as she handed Richard her letter.

"I'm sorry what?". Stuttered Richard as he stared at Meredith confused.

"I'm handing in my resignation letter". Meredith re said.

"Please tell me you're kidding". Replied Richard.

"No, I'm serious. This is me handing in my resignation later, two weeks notice". Said Meredith as she placed the letter on his desk and walked out, leaving a very confused Chief Webber in her wake.

Meredith made her way to the cafeteria ignoring the stares once again. As she arrived in the cafeteria with food, she seen Rhiannon and Addison deciding on what to eat.

"Rhi Rhi". Called out Meredith as the two in question turned around.

"MERRY". Squealed Rhiannon as she ran over to Meredith and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey sweetie". Said Meredith as she reached down and picked Rhiannon up with her other arm which wasn't holding the food.

"Um Mer, you do realise that you're at the hospital right?". Asked Addison as she came over and joined the duo.

"Oh really? I thought I was sleep walking". Laughed Meredith. Addison grinned, she was glad to see her sister laughing and smiling.

"Come on guys, I made lunch". Said Meredith as she walked over to a spare table and sat down, placing Rhiannon in the seat next to her. Addison smiled and sat down.

"Since when can you cook?". Asked Addison.

"I've been able to cook for ages, I just haven't cooked". Laughed Meredith as she pulled out the food.

"Wow, how much did you make?'. Asked Addison staring at all of the food hungrily.

"Well, I made Rhi Rhi's favourite and I figured that the adoptive family would be joining us". Said Meredith just as said adoptive family joined the trio.

"And courts adjourned". Grinned Meredith as she grabbed some food for Rhiannon and placed it on a plate in front of her, she then grabbed some food for herself. They sat in silence before Meredith decided it was time to tell them about her resignation.

"I resigned today". Said Meredith as Addison spat out her food.

"I'm sorry what?". Asked Addison.

"I've resigned today, I handed in my two weeks resignation later". Said Meredith as they sat in silence, trying to realise what Meredith actually said.

"So what hold up; you just quit?". Asked Christina.

"I did, I just gave the chief my resignation letter and there's nothing you can do to change my mind". Replied Meredith as she gave Rhiannon some watermelon.

"Merry?". Asked Rhiannon as she looked at Meredith.

"What's up sweetie?". Asked Meredith.

"Can we go to the park instead of me going back to the room?". Asked Rhiannon as she smiled a toothy grin. Meredith grinned back.

"Sure sweetie". Replied Meredith. They all sat there, staring at Meredith, staring at Meredith as if staring at her will change her mind.

"Guys, would you quit staring at me, I've handed in my resignation letter and that's final". Said Meredith.

"MEREDITH ELIZABETH GREY". Bellowed a voice from behind. They all winced and turned around and came face to face with Miranda Bailey.

"Erm, hello Dr Bailey". Smiled Meredith nervously as she looked at Dr Bailey.

"Oh no no, don't look at me like that young lady. What is this I hear about you resigning?". Asked Miranda as she stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Um... just that. I've quit". Replied Meredith staring at Miranda.

"And why is that?". Replied Miranda sternly.

"Because". Replied Meredith.

"Because isn't an answer young lady. When your mother passed away and she had a lucid moment, she asked me to look after you. And that's what I'm doing, looking after you, I repeat again, why are you quitting?". Asked Miranda.

"Because I felt like it alright. Come Rhi, we are leaving. You guys enjoy the food I made alright? Now good bye". Said Meredith as she picked Rhiannon up, grabbed her bag and left.

"Do any of youse know why she's quitting?". Asked Miranda as she looked at the others, they all shook their heads.

"No, but I will find out". Replied Addison.

**Sorry about the HUGE delay in chapters. I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story, but now I do, so read and review please.**


End file.
